Diablo II
Diablo II wurde 2000 von Blizzard Entertainment als Fortsetzung von Diablo herausgegeben. 2001 folgte das Erweiterungs-Set Lord of Destruction (kurz LoD). Diablo II ist auch aufgrund des kostenlosen Battle.net-Zugangs zu einem der populärsten Online-Spiele geworden. Weitere Gründe für die hohe Popularität von Diablo II sind die gut ausbalancierten Charakterklassen und die sehr hohe Vielfalt an Gegenständen, welche selbst fortgeschrittenen Charakteren noch viel Raum für Verbesserung lässt. Handlung Diablo II knüpft an die Handlung des Vorgängers an. Da Diablo im ersten Teil nicht endgültig vernichtet wurde, zieht man in Diablo II erneut (mit einem neuen Helden) los, um ihn und seinen Verbündeten das Handwerk zu legen. Mit Baal und Mephisto spielen zudem zwei weitere mächtige Dämonen eine bedeutende Rolle, die in dem Spiel Brüder Diablos sind. Die gesamte Handlung spielt in einer Sanktuarum genannten Welt. Das Spiel ist in vier Akte aufgeteilt, in denen jeweils einige Aufgaben (Quests) zu lösen sind, über die sich der Spieler einerseits verschiedene Belohnungen verdienen kann, andererseits aber auch die Handlung vorangetrieben wird. Am Ende eines jeden Aktes gilt es, einen besonders mächtigen Endgegner zu bezwingen. Zudem gilt es als Gesamthandlung die drei Brüder dauerhaft zu besiegen. Jeder der drei Brüder wird darüber hinaus durch einen Seelenstein repräsentiert, den es im Verlauf der Handlung zu zerstören gilt. Die Geschichte wird einerseits von den NPCs, insbesondere Deckard Cain und Tyrael, zum anderen aber auch in den Videos, die zwischen den Akten abgespielt werden, weiter erzählt. Zum Erscheinungstermin von Diablo II gehörten diese 3D-Animationen zu den künstlerisch hochwertigsten und aufwändigsten, die bis dahin als Bestandteil eines Computerspiels veröffentlicht wurden. Die fünf Videos sind zusammen über 21 Minuten lang und werden im Akt V von Lord of Destruction (siehe dort) durch zwei weitere Videos fortgesetzt und um sechs Minuten erweitert. Der erste Akt spielt im Lager der Jägerinnen in einer Wald- und Wiesenlandschaft. Hier sind die Aufgaben zunächst vergleichsweise einfach und ein direkter Kontakt mit den Brüdern besteht nicht. Am Ende des Aktes gilt es den Dämon Andariel zu besiegen, der die Jägerinnen terrorisiert hat. Der zweite Akt spielt im Umfeld der Wüstenstadt Lut Gholein. Hier in der Nähe hat sich der Magier Tal Rasha zusammen mit dem Seelenstein Baals einsperren lassen. Im Laufe der Zeit hat Baal hier die Kontrolle über Tal Rasha übernommen. Als Diablo schließlich Baal befreite und Tyrael in dem Grab einsperrte, beauftragte Diablo Duriel, den Herrn des Leids, den Erzengel zu bewachen. Duriel ist der Endgegner des zweiten Aktes. Ist dies geschafft, macht der Spieler Bekanntschaft mit dem schon genannten Erzengel Tyrael, der ihn auffordert, Diablo daran zu hindern, seinen Bruder Mephisto zu befreien, denn alle drei zusammen seien unbesiegbar. Der Seelenstein von Baal ist dank eines Naivlings namens Marius nicht mehr dort; diesen hat Baal bei sich. Im dritten Akt geht es in den Hafen der alten Handelstadt Kurast. In der Nähe liegt der Tempel von Travincal, in dessen Katakomben Mephistos Seelenstein verwahrt wird. Doch der Spieler kommt zu spät und muss mit Mephisto kämpfen. Hierbei gelangt er jedoch an dessen Seelenstein, den es im weiteren Verlauf zu zerstören gilt. Der vierte Akt spielt in der Festung des Wahnsinns, der letzte Bastion vor der Hölle. Von hier geht es zunächst auf, Mephistos Seelenstein zu zerstören und danach Diablo selbst zu bekämpfen. Zwischendurch muss der Spieler noch den gefallenen Engel Izual befreien, der danach vielsagend berichtet, dass er den Brüdern das Geheimnis der Seelensteine erzählt hat; ein möglicher Anknüpfungspunkt für die Handlung von Diablo III. Im letzten der Videos berichtet Marius einem Besucher im Mönchsgewand, den er für den guten Erzengel Tyrael hält, dass alle Seelensteine zerstört seien, auch der von Diablo – bis auf den einen Stein, den er noch bei sich trägt. Als er diesen dem vermeintlichen Tyrael aushändigt, stellt sich heraus, dass es in Wahrheit Baal ist. An diesem Punkt knüpft die Handlung der Erweiterung an. Spielprinzip Das Spielprinzip unterscheidet sich in diversen Details vom ersten Teil, insbesondere wurde die Bedienung deutlich komfortabler. Der Charakter kann jetzt im gesamten Spiel rennen und es gibt eine Kiste in der man Gegenstände lagern kann. Weggefallen sind auffindbare Zaubersprüche, stattdessen werden diese wie die Fertigkeiten (Skills) im ersten Teil behandelt. Die Grafik ist noch immer 2D mit einer Auflösung von 640x480 Pixeln. Die Spielwelt ist allerdings um ein vielfaches größer und es gibt auch wesentlich mehr Variablen im Spiel zu bedenken. Der zweite Teil ist auch in lokalisierten Sprachversionen verfügbar. Erfahrungspunkte erhält ein Charakter durch das Töten von Monstern und teilweise durch das Lösen von Quests; beides hängt eng zusammen. Jeweils bei einer bestimmten Punktzahl steigt der Spieler eine Stufe auf, wobei immer mehr Erfahrungspunkte für eine Stufe benötigt werden. Für den Sprung von Level 1 auf 2 werden nur 500 Punkte benötigt, für die höchste Charakterstufe im Spiel, Level 99, müssen insgesamt 3.520.485.254 Punkte gesammelt werden. Der von einem Monster erhaltene Wert an Erfahrungspunkten hängt sowohl der Stufe des Charakters wie auch von der des Monsters ab. Nur, wenn beide weitgehend gleich sind, bekommt der Charakter die optimale Punktzahl, bei einer Abweichung von mehr als 10 Stufen werden hingegen fast gar keine Punkte mehr erteilt. Dies gilt auch, wenn das Monster eine höhere Stufe hat, als der Spielcharakter, um zu verhindern, dass ein Charakter nicht einfach mit wesentlich stärkeren Charakteren mit läuft und durch die Punkte der von diesen getöteten Monstern sehr schnell aufsteigt. Das ganze ist im Groben darauf ausgelegt, dass der Spieler 10 Stufen im ersten Akt und danach je etwa 5 Stufen in einem Akt verweilt. Ab Stufe 70 wird der Aufstieg zusätzlich deutlich verlangsamt. Jedes mal, wenn der Charakter eine Stufe aufsteigt, bekommt der Spieler fünf Statuspunkte, die er auf Stärke, Geschicklichkeit, Vitalität und Energie (Mana) verteilen kann. Außerdem erhält er einen Fertigkeitenpunkt, welchen er auf verschiedene charakterspezifische Fertigkeiten verteilen kann. Diese steigern die Wirkung von Angriffen oder sind selbst Kampfzauber. Viele der Fähigkeiten werden jedoch erst in weiteren Verlauf freigeschaltet oder hängen von anderen ab. Erst mit Stufe 30 kann theoretisch jede erlernbare Fertigkeit trainiert werden. In einigen Quest gibt es darüber hinaus ebenfalls Status- und Fertigkeitenpunkte zu gewinnen. Von der Stärke hängt zum einen ab, welche Waffen und Rüstungen der Charakter tragen kann, zum anderen zu einem kleinen Teil der Schaden. Die Geschicklichkeit beeinflusst den Angriffswert, nach dem ermittelt wird, mit welcher Wahrscheinlichkeit der Charakter einen Gegner trifft und die Block-Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Schildes. Ersteres ist auf 95%, letzteres auf 75% nach oben begrenzt. Auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit der einen ein Gegner trifft, hängt von der Geschicklichkeit ab, so dass ein hoher Wert hier so manchen Heiltrank ersparen kann. Die Vitalität erhöht die Lebens- und Ausdauerpunkte des Charakters, die Energie die Mana-Punkte. Der Spieler muss bei den verschiedenen Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten stets abwägen, welche er verbessern will, bei den Gegenständen oft sogar Verschlechterungen weniger wichtiger Eigenschaften hinnehmen. Hierdurch ist jeder Charakter individuell. So sind von Anfängern aufgebaute Charaktere oftmals zwar in der Lage einen großen Schaden zu überleben; ein gut ausgebauter Charakter jedoch erleidet gar nicht erst einen Schaden, da er mit einer weitaus größeren Wahrscheinlichkeit dem Gegner ausweichen oder seinen Schaden mit dem Schild abblocken kann. Auch müssen die Eigenschaften zur Charakterklasse passen, so bringt es einem Barbaren, der für seine Angriffe einen geringen Mana-Bedarf (meist 2 Punkte pro Schlag) hat, nichts, wenn er einen riesigen Mana-Vorrat auf Kosten anderer Fähigkeiten hat. Ein einfacher Zauber, der pro Volltreffer eine geringe Zahl Mana-Punkte regeneriert ist hier viel effektiver. Gespeichert wird in Diablo II nicht mehr das eigentliche Spiel, sondern nur der Status der gelösten Quests und die bereits gefundenen Wegpunkte und natürlich der Charakter inklusive seiner Ausrüstung. Hierdurch kann das Spiel beliebig oft durchgespielt werden. Zudem gibt es drei Schwierigkeitsgrade (Normal, Albtraum und Hölle), von denen jeder erst verfügbar ist, wenn der niedrigere durchgespielt wurde. Charakterklassen Während im ersten Teil nur zwischen drei Charakterklassen gewählt werden konnte, sind es in Diablo II fünf Charakterklassen: Amazone, Barbar, Zauberin, Paladin und Totenbeschwörer. In der Erweiterung kommen mit der Assassine und dem Druiden zwei weitere hinzu. * Die Amazone gleicht weitgehend der Jägerin aus dem ersten Teil. Im Gegensatz zu dieser kann sie aber nicht nur mit Pfeil und Bogen, sondern auch mit Speeren oder einer Armbrust umgehen. Dazu gibt es einige Zauber, die die Wirkung der Waffen verstärken, besonders zu nennen sind hierbei die Eis-Zauber, durch die getroffene Gegner erstarren. * Der Barbar ist hauptsächlich ein Nahkämpfer. Kampfzauber kennt er keine, er besitzt jedoch einige magische Fähigkeiten, um die Wirkung seiner Angriffe deutlich zu erhöhen und dabei die eigene Verteidigung zu stärken. Auch kann er mehrere Waffen zugleich tragen. Dazu kommen Kampfschreie, die diese Werte befristet zusätzlich deutlich steigern. Im Extremfall kann ein Barbar mehrere 1000 Schadenspunkte mit einem Schlag verteilen. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert ist die Fähigkeit Wirbelwind, mit der ein Barbar sich kreisend durch die Gegner kämpfen kann. Da dieser Angriff nicht abgebrochen werden kann und der Charakter währenddessen keine Heiltränke zu sich nehmen kann, kann dieser Angriff nach hinten losgehen – der Schaden ist jedoch enorm. Gegner, die gegen physischen Schaden immun sind, sind für einen Barbaren deutlich schwerer zu überwinden; es gibt hierfür nur eine Angriffsart, die zwar einen immensen Schaden, jedoch auch eine sehr schwache Verteidigung bedeutet. * Die Zauberin ist das Gegenstück zum Barbaren. Im Nahkampf wäre sie sofort ein Opfer, jedoch kann sie mit ihren sehr mächtigen Zaubern nicht nur einzelne Gegner, sondern auch ganze Flächen angreifen. Im Teamspiel kann eine Zauberin so zunächst die Gegend von "einfachen" Gegnern säubern, während sich die Nahkämpfer danach auf die mächtigeren konzentrieren, ohne ständig gestört zu werden. * Der Paladin ist ein Nahkämpfer mit leichten magische Fähigkeiten und Auren, die seine Fähigkeiten und die seiner Helfer um ein vielfaches verbessern können. Er ist daher der perfekte Charakter für das Zusammenspiel im Team. Beispielsweise könnte ein Paladin mit einer voll ausgebauten Fanatismus-Aura den Schaden eines Barbaren auf fast das dreifache erhöhen – spätestens jetzt sollte der Barbar auf keinen Gegner treffen, der den Schaden reflektiert. * Der Totenbeschwörer kann besiegte Gegner als Skelette oder auch in ihrer ursprünglichen Form wieder auferstehen lassen. Hierbei kann er eine riesige Schar an Helfern um sich scharen, was das Spiel mit einem Totenbeschwörer nicht selten unübersichtlich macht; nicht zuletzt weil man nicht immer weiß, wer hier Freund und wer Feind ist. Da ein Totenbeschwörer darüber hinaus auf Leichen angewiesen ist, die bei den Eis-Zaubern der Zauberin oder der Aura Rücknahme eines Paladins nicht erhalten bleiben, ist er für das Spiel im Team nur begrenzt geeignet. Für jede der fünf Charakterklassen existieren drei verschiedene Fertigkeitenbäume mit jeweils zehn Fertigkeiten, also insgesamt 30 verschiedene Fertigkeiten. Da bestimmte hochstufige Fähigkeiten effizienter sind als andere, gehört das sinnvolle Aufteilen von Fertigkeitenpunkten zu einem der wichtigsten Erfolgsfaktoren in Diablo II. Gegenstände Ein weiteres entscheidendes Merkmal sind unzählige Gegenstände, mit denen der Charakter ausgestattet werden kann. Im Laufe des Spiels findet der Charakter immer mächtigere Gegenstände, die teilweise durch magische Fähigkeiten zusätzlich verbessert wurden. Mögliche solcher Verbesserungen sind erhöhte Eigenschafts-Werte, neben den vier Grundeigenschaften vor allem jede Arten von Widerständen gehen physischen und magischen Schaden sowie Gift-, Feuer-, Blitz- und Kälteschaden, erhöhte Werte für Ausdauer, Lebensenergie oder Mana und ein gesteigerter Angriffswert in unterschiedlichster Ausprägung. Darüber hinaus gibt es Steigerungen auf eine, einige oder alle Fähigkeiten, zumeist Klassenspezifisch. Dazu kommen trickreiche Verbesserungen wie etwa Schaden geht zum Teil auf Mana, Angreifer erleidet Schaden, Mana/Leben regeneriert bei Volltreffer oder auch bei Angriffen oder Verteidigungen zufällig entstehende Angriffszauber. Die Gegenstände sind eine Waffe, ein Schild (beim Barbaren optional auch zwei Waffen), eine Rüstung, ein Helm, Handschuhe und Schuhe. Dazu kommt ein Gürtel, an den auch die vier im Schnellzugriff verfügbaren Tränke gebunden sind, zwei Ringe und ein Amulett. Darüber hinaus besitzt der Charakter ein relativ eng bemessenes Inventar, in dem er gefundene Gegenstände tragen kann, deren magische Fähigkeiten wirken sich jedoch nicht aus. Von jeder Gegenstandsart gibt es eine ganze Reihe verschiedener Gegenstände, die jeweils nur die ungefähren Basiswerte darstellen und in zwei Mächtigkeitsstufen Normal und Exceptional. Dabei ist selbst ein eigentlich schlechter Exceptional-Gegenstand besser als ein guter Normaler. Hierdurch können auch auf höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden noch bessere Gegenstände gefunden werden, jedoch sind diese vergleichsweise seltener gegenüber immer mehr „Schund“. Normale magische Gegenstände (im Spiel blau gekennzeichnet) besitzen ein oder zwei magische Verbesserungen, die sich, ebenso wie ihre Ausprägung aus dem Namen des Gegenstandes ableiten. Wenn der Charakter einen Gegenstand findet, kann er jedoch zunächst nur die Art erkennen, welche Verbesserungen dieser besitzt, muss erst identifiziert werden, was wahlweise über eine Zauber-Schriftrolle, die sich überall im Spiel finden lässt oder von Deckard Cain, einem durch alle Akte mitreisendem, jedoch jeweils in der Stadt verweilenden NPC kostenlos erledigt wird Sogenannte Rare Items (seltene Gegenstände, gelb gekennzeichnet) sind wesentlich seltener und können bis zu sechs Verbesserungen besitzen. Hier lässt sich aus dem Namen nichts ableiten, es können sogar zwei völlig verschiedene Items den gleichen Namen tragen. Sehr ähnlich sind die Crafted Items (orange gekennzeichnet), die sich in der Erweiterung mittels des Horadrim-Würfels sowie jeweils einem perfekten Edelstein und einer Rune erzeugen lassen. Unique Items (einmalige Gegenstände, gold gekennzeichnet), die in jedem Spiel nur einmal vorkommen können, besitzen einen speziellen Namen und oftmals sehr mächtige und zahlreiche Verbesserungen. Zu diesen zählen auch die für das Lösen der Quests erforderlichen Gegenstände, wobei diese bei den Händlern im Gegensatz zu sonstigen Uniques nicht verkauft werden können. Ebenfalls sehr selten sind die grün gekennzeichneten Set-Items. Diese sind für sich oft nur von eher mäßigem Nutzen, besitzen jedoch, wenn das komplette Set getragen wird sehr mächtige Fähigkeiten. Seit Patch 1.10 ergibt sich ein Teil der Zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten bereits bei nur zwei Gegenständen. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist das Set Himmlische Hüllen, welches unter anderem aus einem Ring, der selbst erst einmal nur 20 Lebenspunkte bringt sowie die Regeneration der Lebenenergie beschleunigt und einer eher schwachen Rüstung besteht. Trägt der Charakter jedoch beide Gegenstände zusammen, ergibt sich für die Rüstung ein Verteidigungswert, wie er sonst erst etwa in der Mitte des Spieldurchlaufes auf dem Schwierigkeitsgrad „Albtraum“ gefunden werden kann. Der Ring erhöht in diesem Falle den Angriffswert im 12 Punkte pro Charakter-Level. Außerdem erhöht sich jetzt die Geschicklichkeit um 10 Punkte. Fügt man nun noch das zum Set gehörige Amulett hinzu, welches selbst 20% des Schadens auf Mana umlenkt, hinzu, gewinnt der Charakter 50 Mana-Punkte (vom Amulett), alle Fertigkeiten-Punkte steigen um eins (ebenso), der Feuer-Widerstand steigt um 50% (Rüstung) und die Chance einen Magischen Gegenstand zu finden steigt um 50% (Ring). Zudem gehört zu dem Set noch ein alleine eher schwacher Säbel mit einem Schaden von 3-8 Punkte und einem um 75 Punkte erhöhten Angriffswert. Im kompletten Set steigt der Schaden um 75% und die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit der eh schon schnellen Waffe steigt um 30%, so dass ein Großteil des geringen Schadens wieder ausgeglichen ist. Gerade mit diesem Set-Gegenständen gibt es im Online-Modus einen regen Handel zwischen den Spielern. Einige Gegenstände, verfügen über Sockel, mit denen diesen Edelsteine und in der Erweiterung auch Runen und Juwele hinzugefügt werden können. Diese Gegenstände sind im Spiel grau gekennzeichnet, so sie ansonsten normale Gegenstände sind. Insgesamt gibt es sechs verschiedene Edelsteine und von diesen wiederum fünf Qualitätsstufen. Die Art des Edelsteins entscheidet über die Art der Verbesserung, die mit ihm möglich ist; die Qualität über deren Stärke. Im zweiten Akt erhält der Charakter den Horadrim-Würfel, einen Zauberwürfel, in dem verschiedene Gegenstände umgewandelt werden können. Meist – so auch für die Haupt-Quests des zweiten und dritten Aktes – muss man eine ganze Gruppe von Gegenständen hineinlegen, um einen mächtigeren Gegenstand zu erhalten. Beispielsweise lassen sich über diesen Würfel Starke Regenerationstränke erzeugen, die die Werte für Lebenenergie und Mana sofort komplett regenerieren. Hierzu werden entweder drei normale Regenerationstränke oder je drei Heil- und Mana-Tränke sowie ein normaler Edelstein in den Würfel gelegt und die die Umwandlung ausgelöst. Bei Werten über 500 Punkten ist dies der einzige Weg, diese mit nur einem Trank zu regenerieren. Zudem wirken Regenerationstränke sofort, wogegen normale Heil- und Manatränke nur nach und nach – im Kampf mit sehr mächtigen Monstern womöglich zu langsam – regenerieren. Ein weiteres Beispiel ist die Möglichkeit aus je einem der sechs perfekten Edelsteine und einem beliebigen Amulett ein Amulett zu erzeugen, dass sämtliche (statt sonst meist nur einem) Widerstandswert um 16 bis 20 Punkte erhöht. Der wohl wichtigste Zweck ist die Möglichkeit, aus je drei identischen Edelsteinen einen einer höheren Qualität zu erzeugen. Hierdurch haben die Massen an lädierten Edelsteinen, die man im Spiel findet einen Nutzen – aus 81 von ihnen entsteht ein perfekter; eine durchaus, noch bevor man am Ende des vierten Aktes bei Diablo angekommen ist, erfüllbare Aufgabe. Nicht zuletzt ist der Würfel, den man als einzigen Quest-Gegenstand in den höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden nicht erneut bekommt, eine kleine Erweiterung des Inventars. Söldner Im Verlauf des Spiels kann der Charakter einen Söldner als Unterstützung anheuern. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen KI-gesteuerten Charakter, der dem Hauptcharakter durch das gesamte Spiel folgt. In der Regel kosten die Söldner einmalig Gold um sie anzuheuern und dann erneut, wenn sie wiederbelebt werden müssen. Letzteres hängt von der Stärke des Söldners ab, ist aber auf 50.000 Goldstücke gedeckelt. Mit der Erweiterung können die Söldner auch mit einer Ausrüstung versehen werden, die jedoch nur aus Waffe, Schild, Rüstung und Helm besteht. * Bereits mit dem Lösen des zweiten Quests bekommt der Spieler eine Jägerin zur Seite. Der Charakter ähnelt einer Amazone und besitzt wie diese Wahlweise einen Feuer- oder einen Eispfeil. Der letztere ist dabei deutlich teurer, aber auch effektiver. Im Gegensatz zu einer Amazone kann die Jägerin ausschließlich mit einem Bogen kämpfen, klassenspezifische Gegenstände sind ebenso nicht möglich. * Im zweiten Akt kann man sich einen Wüstensohn, einen Stangenkämpfer anheuern, der wie ein Paladin Kampf-, offensive oder defensive Auren besitzt. Besonders bei diesem Charakter zeigen sich die Schwächen der KI, da sich der vergleichsweise schwache Charakter in jeden Kampf einmischt, statt in sicherer Entfernung durch seine Auren zu helfen. Als einzige Söldner hat er auf dem Schwierigkeitsgrad Albtraum andere Fähigkeiten als auf Normal. * Im dritten Akt gibt es die Eisenwölfe, Magier, die wahlweise zwei Eis-, Feuer- oder Blitz-Zauber einsetzen, im weiteren Spielverlauf immer öfter den stärkeren. * In der Erweiterung kann man einen echten Barbaren, der auch klassenspezifische Gegenstände tragen kann, anheuern. Seine Kampfzauber sind jedoch auf eher schwache beschränkt, so dass sich der Schaden in Grenzen hält. Die KI der Söldner ist nicht gerade frei von Fehlern, so bleiben die Söldner an diversen Hindernissen hängen und kämpfen einfach gegen das ihnen nächste Monster, auch wenn dieses von einem anderen Monster immer wieder herbeigerufen werden kann. Ein besonders ärgerliches "Feature" ist die Fähigkeit, zufällig Türen zu öffnen. Zauber, die den Schaden reflektieren, werden komplett ignoriert, so dass sich Söldner hier zuverlässig ins Verderben stürzen. Auch ein Söldner steigt mit der Zeit in höhere Stufen auf, wobei er hierbei einer völlig anderen Formel folgt, als der Haupfcharakter. Der Söldner kann niemals eine höhere Stufe als dieser haben, außer wenn er gerade angeheuert wurde. Es kann stets nur ein einzelner Söldner zur selben Zeit mitgeführt werden. Mehrspieler-Modus Das Spiel verfügt über insgesamt drei Mehrspieler-Modi. Ein lokales TCP/IP-Spiel; das offene Battle.net und das geschlossene Battle.net. In dem lokalen Netzwerkspiel können bis zu acht Spieler miteinander (oder theoretisch auch gegeneinander) das Spiel bestreiten. Die Fähigkeiten und teilweise auch die Zahl der Monster passt sich hierbei der Zahl der Spieler an; ebenso die beim Töten eines Monsters erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkte. Die Spieler können sich zu einem Team, genannt Party, zusammenschließen, wodurch sie die Erfahrungspunkte teilen und auch einige Zauber (etwa die Auren der Paladine oder die Kampfschreie der Barbaren) auf alle Charaktere wirken. Das offene Battle.net funktioniert über einen zentralen Server im Internet, funktioniert ansonsten aber genauso. Im geschlossenen Battle.net gelten besonders strenge Regeln zum Schutz gegen Betrüger. Diverse sehr mächtige Gegenstände sind nur hier verfügbar. Im Ladder-Modus wird eine Rangliste der Charaktere geführt, weshalb das gesamte Spiel deutlich stärker gegen Betrüger reglementiert ist. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wird der Modus neu gestartet. Die bestehenden Charaktere fließen jetzt nicht mehr in die Ladder ein; wobei es auch möglich ist, einen Charakter gleich für diesen Modus anzulegen. Nur neu erstellte Charaktere können nun an der neuen Ladder-Runde teilnehmen. So wird garantiert, dass nicht irgendwann nur noch Level 99-Charaktere existieren. Des weiteren existiert sowohl für Ladder wie auch für non-Ladder ein sogenannter Hardcore-Modus, mit dem Charaktere erschaffen werden können, die, wenn sie einmal sterben, nicht mehr wiederbelebt werden können. Hierdurch steigt der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Spiels enorm. Jeder Charakter kann immer nur für einen Modus angelegt werden, ein Zusammenspiel mit in anderen Modi angelegten Charakteren ist daher nicht möglich. Das gleiche gilt für Ladder- und non-Ladder im geschlossenen Battle.net. Cheats und Betrügereien Bevor wir näher ins Detail gehen, ist zu sagen, dass cheaten heutzutage schwer missverstanden wird. Dabei sollte erwähnt werden, dass die meisten cheats in Spielen, keine hacks von Käufern des Spiels sind, sondern von den Programmierern stammen, um in der Testphase Abschnitte des Spiel leicht zu überprüfen. Auch handelt es sich bei allen Mods, die nicht von den Programmierern erstellt sind, um hacks des ursprünglichen Spiel. Ein großes Problem im Ladder-Modus von Diablo II sind Betrügereien aller Art. Hierbei nutzen die Betrüger aus, dass sich weite Teile des Spiels auf den lokalen PC befinden. Oftmals werden Gegenstände dupliziert, wofür Programmfehler oder Verzögerungen auf dem Server ausgenutzt werden. Auch werden auf diese Art teilweise Gegenstände erst „erfunden“, die es normalerweise gar nicht gibt. Besonders beliebt sind hierfür seltene Gegenstände und Runen. Um diese Aktivitäten zu unterbinden, sperrt Blizzard regelmäßig Spieler. Hierbei wird der CD-Key des Spiels zunächst befristet, in Wiederholungsfalle auch dauerhaft gesperrt. Um dann wieder online spielen zu können, ist ein Neukauf von Diablo II nötig. Patches Wie bei jedem Computerspiel werden auch für Diablo II vom Hersteller immer wieder Patches herausgebracht, die das Spiel verbessern sollen. Die letzten Patches sind dabei in sehr großen Abständen erschienen, 1.10 im Oktober 2003, 1.11 am 1. August 2005 und 1.12 (no-CD Patch), am 17. Juni 2008. Speziallevel Neben der eigentlichen Handlung gibt es im Spiel zwei Speziallevel, die nicht Teil der eigentlichen Handlung sind. Dies ist zum einen der sogenannte Kuhlevel, ein Easteregg, mit dem man sich nachdem man das Spiel in einem Schwierigkeitsgrad durchgespielt hat, in einen Bereich portieren lassen kann, in dem es von axtschwingenden Kühen wimmelt. Mit dem Patch 1.11 kam zudem im Ladder-Modus das sogenannte Über-Tristram oder auch Hellfire-Quest hinzu. In diesem kann der Spieler einen sehr starken Zauber gewinnen, der unter anderen sämtliche Fertigkeiten einer zufälligen Charakterklasse um drei Punkte verbessert. Hierzu bekommt man bei drei der Quest-Gegner jeweils einen speziellen Schlüssel, durch den sich ein Portal zu einem von drei Monstern, die besonders starke Versionen der Monster Izual, Andariel (hier Lilith) und Duriel sind. Von jedem dieser drei bekommt man einen Körperteil von einem der drei Brüder. Hat man alle drei zusammen, lässt sich ein weiteres Portal öffnen. Dieses führt nach Tristram, wo sich die drei Brüder als verstärkte Versionen verschanzt haben. Um diese zu besiegen, muss sich selbst ein sehr starker Charakter anstrengen. Diablo-II-Erweiterung: Lord of Destruction Siehe Hauptartikel Lord of Destruction. Modifikationen Das Spiel erfreut sich stetiger Beliebtheit und wird von vielen Menschen weltweit gespielt. Manche passen das Spiel ihren Wünschen und Bedürfnissen an (modifizieren). Seit Patch 1.10 veröffentlicht wurde, ist es sehr einfach, sogenannte Mods zu entwickeln. Viele dieser Mods sind jedoch noch für Patch 1.10, da es umständlich ist, größtenteils fertige Modifikationen auf die darauf folgenden Patches umzustellen. Inzwischen haben sich Gemeinschaften gebildet, die sich speziell auf das Modden spezialisiert haben. Modifikationen von deutschen Entwicklern sind: * Johnnys Mod (neue Animationen und Skills) * Reign of Shadow * Chaos Empire * Snej-Mod * WalhallaMod * Nobbie's "1.10 LoD Classic Style MOD" Modifikationen von internationalen Entwicklern sind: * Eastern Sun * Seven Lances * Median 2008 / XL E-Sports Entgegen einiger Stimmen ist in Diablo II ein sehr anspruchsvoller „Spieler gegen Spieler“-Modus integriert, der sich von der Spielweise her eher mit First-Person-Shootern als mit einem Rollenspiel vergleichen lässt. Hierbei kommt es auf extrem gute Reflexe (gepaart mit sehr viel Spielerfahrung) an, da man eine Vielzahl möglicher Angriffe abwehren muss. Diablo II hat über die Jahre einige E-Sports-Projekte hervorgebracht. Auf dem Europe-Realm sind dabei vor allem folgende zu nennen. * Duellliga (2007 geschlossen): Erste große E-Sports Liga, die ihren Höhepunkt gegen Ende des 1.09-Patches feierte. An ihren damaligen Userzahlen müssen sich aktuelle europäische Ligen heute noch messen lassen. * Art of War (2008 geschlossen): Kurz nach der Eröffnung der Duellliga erschienen, entwickelte sich diese Plattform zu einer sich an erfahrenere Spieler richtende PvP-Plattform, die sich bis 2008 großer Beliebtheit erfreute. * Euro-PvP (aktiv): Internationale europäische Liga, die sehr ähnliche Regeln wie die vergangene Duellliga hat. * D2PvP (aktiv): Deutschsprachige Community zu allen E-Sports-relevanten Fragen. * PCL (aktiv): Relativ junge polnische Clanliga. Weblinks * Offizielle Herstellerseite zu Diablo II * Offizielle Herstellerseite zu Diablo II: Lord of Destruction * The Arreat Summit – genaue Dokumentation aller Gegenstände und Fähigkeiten * Links zum Thema Diablo im Open Directory Project * Diablo 2 Fanseite * Ähnliche Spiele wie Diablo - Liste mit 19 alternativen Spielen zu Diablo II en:Diablo II zh:暗黑破坏神2 Kategorie:Spiel